A Life Change
by KariHatsuKito
Summary: This is a story on each of the members' of the Lyoko gang. Two chapters will be dedicated to each member. One before they get to the school and one for when they arrive and walk around campus. I'm pretty sure everyone *but Odd* arrived at the same time..


Chapter Yumi:

Ishiyama Yumi's day began as any other usual day began. She got up in the morning, washed her face, brushed her teeth, changed into her school uniform, ate breakfast and grabbed her bag and went off to school. It was conveniently only 3 blocks down from the small apartment her parents, her and her 5 year old brother, Hiroki shared. Her parents were often worried something would happen to the 10-year-old Japanese girl while she was on her way home to or from school but Yumi was convinced she'd be fine because of all of the martial arts classes she'd been taking.

She went about her school day like normal then went to cram class for an hour. She got home around the same time everyday too, and today was no different.

"Tadaima!" Yumi called, as she slid open the door to the apartment. Her little brother came racing over to her. "Okaerinasai, Aneue!" He said. "Okaa-san is in the kitchen."

"Arigatou, Hiroki-kun!" Yumi said, as she set her bag down on the front table and hung her over jacket on the hook. She took off her shoes, tousled her brothers' hair and walked through the dining room and into the kitchen where her okaa-sama was standing.

"Tadaima, Okaa-sama!" Yumi chirped. She opened the fridge and took out the milk. She poured a small amount and put the container back. "Bangohan nani wa?"

"Oyakodon. Yumi-chan daisuki, nee?" Her mother replied.

"Hai!" Yumi said, after drinking her milk. "When will Otou-sama be home?"

"In about 10 minutes. Go change and wash up for dinner and help Hiroki-chan do the same. Have you got your homework done, Yumi-chan?" her mother asked.

"Hai!" Yumi said, as she walked into the sitting room where her brother sat drawing in his coloring book. "Saa, ikko, Hiroki-kun!" She lifted her brother to his feet and guided him to the bathroom to get him to wash his hands. She pulled him out a new shirt and changed it for him and then sent him back to the sitting room. She did the same for herself and changed into a pair of black jeans and her slim-fitting black and purple striped tee. She pulled her hair up into a bun and then went back to the kitchen. Her mother handed her plates and chopsticks to set the dining room table.

"Tadaima!" was heard faintly from the foyer entrance. "Okaerinasai-desu, Otou-san!" Hiroki's small voice rang a few seconds after. Her father stepped into the dining room and set his suitcase on the chair in the corner and hung his jacket around the back of it. "Tadaima, koibito!" Her otou-sama said as her okaa-sama entered the dining room. He gave her a hug and peck on the cheek before turning towards Yumi.

"How was school today, Yumi-chan?" Her otou-sama asked and she looked up to him.

"It was the same as normal. Very nice and interesting." Yumi stated.

"Good, good. During dinner I have a special announcement to make to everyone." With that, he walked though the sitting room and past Hiroki to the bedroom. Yumi and Ishiyama-fujin put all the food around on the table. Hiroki came in and sat down at his spot, watching as Yumi and Ishiyama-fujin passed the food back and forth to each other and onto the table. Their otou-san came back washed up and changed into his black slacks and red polo shirt and kneeled down in his place. Yumi and her mother also kneeled down in their places.

"Ittadakimasu!" was heard from them all before they began eating. "Jaa, koishii, what's the big announcement?" Ishiyama-fujin asked.

Ishiyama-heru took a breath. "Well, a great opportunity has come up in the company where 5 of us are given the choice to move up or stay where we are. Moving up would require a move to France though. The pay would be slightly better and the move would be taken care of. A house has been prepared already by the company and the schools around there are very good. But I thought I'd ask everyone what they thought before I made such a decision."

"France ga, 'tou-san?" Hiroki asked with his mouth full.

"Haha, it's far from here. It's in Europe." Ishiyama-heru said. "If I were to take the offer, would everyone want to move? I mean, look at the benefits. Yumi-chan and Hiroki-kun would go to the same school which is only a block from the house, my job is only 5 minutes from the house itself and you can get a job too, koibito."

"But Hiroki is too young to go to school.." Ishiyama-fujin exclaimed. "Nor is he ready!"

"We wouldn't be moving until July when Yumi-chan gets out of school and finishes her exams. School in France starts in the middle of September." Yumi's father explained. "Yumi will attend Grade 6 at Kadic Junior High with all the other students. I think it's also a boarding school but they let others also attend. So, Yumi will be going to school with kids who are also from different countries. You never know! And in France, they accept children into their primary school starting at the age of 5. Hiroki-kun will also attend the same school but in a different building."

"I wanna go!" Hiroki shouted. "Does Aneue, also?" He turned to look at Yumi, who was still eating, but looking only at her food. She looked up slightly.

"I don't want to." Yumi said, in a small voice.

"Doushite, Yumi-chan?" Her father asked.

Yumi gulped the last of her tea. She stood up and picked up her cleaned plates, hastily. "Gochisousama!" She said, as she walked to the kitchen to clean up her plates. Her parents looked at each other with worry.

"Iyada." Her mother said, quietly. "Yumi-chan, you have to understand, " her mother started as Yumi walked back into the room, "Your father needs changes in his job. He's made plenty of sacrifices for the family, now this time, we have to sacrifice something for him."

Yumi turned to her mother. She smiled and nodded. "Okay, Okaa-sama. Wakarimashita."

--

The next three months were the hardest on Yumi. She wanted to pack everything she wanted to take and have in her new home but her father said that the moving truck was limited on space, so she could only bring a certain amount. The same went for everyone. When the day to leave Japan finally came, Yumi was sad. She had gotten a mobile from her otou-sama, registered with a French number and international calling, so she could keep in touch with her friends.

"Don't worry, Yumi-chan!" Ishiyama-fujin said, as the cab pulled up to the airport. "Our family is here so we'll be back to visit! It's not like we'll be leaving forever."

"Nakanaide, Aneue!" Hiroki hugged her. Yumi smiled and hugged him back. Her otou-sama laughed. "Kawaii desu, nee, koibito?"

"Hai, hai, how sweet of Hiroki-chan!"

The four of them got onto the plane. Yumi took the window seat that her otou-sama was assigned and he took her seat in between her okaa-sama and Hiroki. When they took off, Yumi waved 'goodbye' to Japan and sat back in her seat.


End file.
